


Leather and Lace

by hanorganaas



Series: 1_Million_Words Bingo [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like leather and lace they compliment each other well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Using the 1_Million_Words bingo square "Leather & Lace"

They are creatures of the night as they are creatures of habit in the bedroom.

Spike is leather. He is rough and abrasive, in behavior and in personality. His tough guy and roughty behavior makes someone as bad as Sid Vicious seem like Jesus fucking Christ. It reflects when he’s on top. Hands move quickly over her body, every inch of skin. He moves in quick motions when he’s on top making her cry out in pleasure in ecstasy. 

Drusilla is lace. It is almost fitting for the years of torment from Angelus and being plaugued by her visions she is left fragile. Every motion as she rolls her hips against Spike’s body is gentle. Her fingers, cold yet making his blood temperature that is close to ice water boil, move softly over his sensitive skin driving him mad as she whispers sweet nothings in his ears.

Each of them are different in thought and in deed. But like leather and lace they compliment each other well.


End file.
